Hinamori's Friends
by HyourinmaruIce
Summary: Hinamori has a protection watch on her... ever since she turned 100.  Not sure if REALLY is T ... don't kill me with skewers.
1. Hinamori's Friends

Author: Takes place after the war. In my perspective she was at a minimum of fifty years old when the war started, so fifty years is plenty of recovery time. Hitsuhina subplot, ignore it if you don't like it.

The Birthday Surprise.

Everyone had somehow gotten _very_ protective of Hinamori. It didn't matter whether a person was from her squad or another; if she became hurt in any way due to their negligence every Captain and Lieutenant was out for their blood. Even after being beaten up within an inch of their life, that person somehow ended up with all the paperwork from their squad as punishment.

It started after her one hundredth birthday. Somehow her attitude had gotten sweeter, no matter how impossible it sounds. When a person walked into her office, they felt at home. When she entered another person's office, the pressure of their duty seemed that much less.

She also started receiving more attention from guys. She had grown a couple inches while her hair had grown longer and harder to hold in her usual bun. Her face had matured too, just a little bit, along with her curves. She wasn't too much different; in fact it was rather subtle. In short guys were drooling at the sight of her.

Of course with Hinamori's new protection program, said guys were brutally tortured and then were found frozen solid a few days later. No one knows who is responsible for such strange disappearances. One such disappearance happened after a man drooled as she stepped out of a Taicho and Fukutaicho meeting, with a certain white haired captain already on edge. He has not been seen since. Captain Unohana has also not had the time to look for him. Poor soul.

No one noticed how much closer they were to Hinamori until the first public protective act by Kuchiki Taicho instead of an old childhood friend. Needlessly said the man forced to face Kuchiki's wrath went to an overworked and thoroughly pissed off Forth Division. He was placed under the 8th seat but was then placed under the 7th seat after almost dying. That was a month ago on Hitsugaya's birthday. You probably want to know how it happened, ne? In order for that to occur let's go back to Hinamori's first wooing of the Captains and Lieutenants after the winter war.

* * *

Author footnote thingy: Should be working on other story, but am not. Sorry, this is my first story that my beta reader has er... betaed i guess. Is that right? Anyho, update later. Review, please... don't make me beg. :V alligator.


	2. To The Second Division!

To the Second Division! 

(Five months after a birthday of which only Shiro-Chan remembered.)

"Shiro-Chan!" A bright and bubbly Hinamori shouted; doing so while she was bursting into his office.

"It's Hitsugaya Taicho, and what do you want Hinamori?" Hitsugaya, who had grown an inch since the winter war, sighed as he ran his hands through his white mop of hair. His teal eyes looked at his friend. Oh, how he envied her height.

"I wanted to drop off these papers and see if you needed any help!" Her smile lit up her eyes, while making the scar on her cheek more noticeable. Hitsugaya saw it but said nothing about it.

"Ah thanks Hinamori. Could you deliver these to the Second Division? Give them to Soifon." He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"No problem Shiro-Chan!" Her eyes crinkled slightly from the wide smile on her face, no doubt caused by Shiro-Chan letting her help. She picked up the right stack of papers and bounced away, very cheerfully. He sighed and rubbed his temples. Where was Matsumoto?

"Soifon Taicho!" Hinamori called into the empty barracks. Sighing, she let herself into the office and gently set the stack of papers on the captain's desk. "I guess she's training with her division…."

Leaving, she noticed a few stray sheets of paperwork under the couch, along with the Captain's Zanpakto. Picking them up gently, she walked out to find the Second Division Taicho. Upon finding herself outside however, it was easy to find her. The flaring Reiatsu that came from the training grounds was a sure sign.

Seeing a seething Captain and a cowering Lieutenant was also a positive sign. She had found Soifon. Even from this distance she could hear them.

"I'm sorry Taicho!" Her lazy lieutenant cowered and squealed under her gaze. "I didn't mean to!"

"It doesn't matter if you meant to! You lost the paperwork that allowed mobile corps to use the extreme techniques they need to practice!" Soifon was clenching and unclenching her jaw to stop herself from hurting her Lieutenant. Unfortunately, it wasn't very effective. She really wanted to hit him right now. Good thing Hinamori came up, badly as it was after a tirade of the very miffed Captain. Who had somehow lost her Zanpakto and was very irritable, it had never happened before so she simply needed to vent.

"You pompous, fat, lazy, annoying, pig , bas…" She stopped mid sentence seeing Hinamori in her peripheral vision, her hands were clutching a very familiar Zanpakto along with a few papers. She didn't _REALLY_ want to say what she was about to say in front of the relatively innocent girl beside her.

"Err… Soifon Taicho… I found your Zanpakto." Hinamori said meekly, but before Soifon could thank her, Hinamori's tone firmed. "Sorry, but if I may point out something; wouldn't your lieutenant be more effective if you didn't have him cowering beneath you?" She handed over the items in her possession.

Soifon looked quite shocked; no one had ever spoken like that to her before. That and Hinamori never stood up to a captain; unless it was the one that had been wrapped neatly around her pinkie finger for quite some time. Still to her surprise, Hinamori turned to the quivering blob. "…and Sir, if you don't want to get on your Taicho's bad side I suggest you find a better way to organize yourself."

All the mass of flesh at Soifon's feet could say was "Yes Ma'am." Hinamori nodded and left. Soifon looked at her appraisingly. She started to like Hinamori a bit more then the other lieutenants. Her own lieutenant couldn't say the same, though he did drool a bit when she left. Soifon punched him.

She was defiantly better then her useless lieutenant. Omaeda always went after girls or ate, not necessarily in that order. Wait, went after girls? Hinamori was a girl and he had been drooling with no food in sight. She turned and beat the crap out of him. Hinamori did not need _him_ after her. She already worked hard, no need to put more food on her plate.

Hinamori hummed to herself as she skipped toward her division. Suddenly, a hell butterfly skittered across her vision. She gently lifted her finger up for the butterfly to land, patiently waiting for what it had to tell her.

"_Hinamori Fukutaicho, a Captain and Lieutenants meeting was established a week prior. This message is to remind you to come. That is all." _The message ended and the butterfly flew away. Hinamori thought for a minute about how boring the meeting might be before turning direction and skipping away. Truly, she had forgotten all about it, but she didn't care.

Upon arriving at the meeting, she discovered that she was the first one to arrive. Sighing she stood bored at her post. After a while Shiro-chan came in with, at least what looked like, the tattered remains of a teddy bear in his hands. Hinamori cocked her head and gave him an inquisitorial glance. He responded by throwing whatever it was to her. After she caught it the thing in her hands seemed to shock her, so in ordinary fashion; she dropped it. When it hit the ground she recognized it as Yachiru's teddy bear. Looking up she saw him looking at her expectantly.

Deciding he was asking her to fix it, she did. Just in time too as Yachiru attacked him at that particular moment.

"Where is my Toddy? Mr. Toddy and I are gonna go play with baldy-Chan!" No idea where she got the name.

"Hinamori has it! Get off me!" His yell filled with anger. Yachiru stopped and saw the perfectly new teddy bear at Hinamori's feet.

"Thank you Bun-Chan!" She disappeared in no time. Looking at Hitsugaya confused, she saw him shrug and give her a small smile. She blinked and then the others filed in for the meeting. That smile disappeared form his face.

Yamamoto banged his_ stick_ on the floor to get everyone's attention, as they seem to have gone off on their own conversations. "We are here today, to discuss new Captains, of which we have no suggestions due to disagreements. So when a person makes a suggestion, you will not comment on it, just listen. Understood?" _EVERYONE_ nodded.

"I suggest Hisagi," Came Byakuya. Everyone nodded again_**.**_

"I suggest Abarai. " Came Komamura. A few nodded, not of that few was a certain noble who took up the chance to glare at the man being suggested. Some other people in the room could have sworn the man peed himself.

"I suggest Kira," Came Matsumoto. At this point, no one really did anything. Most captain were watching the different corners of the room bored.

"I suggest Hinamori," Said Hitsugaya. Surprisingly, everyone stared at him. The guy that wanted Hinamori safer then safe just suggested she become a captain. Hypocrite.

"Hitsugaya Taicho, may I ask why you suggest her?" Yamamoto asked more gently then usual.

"She could be stronger then any of the other three suggested if given a chance. She can get herself out of a tough situation without causing serious damage to the area around her," He looked pointedly at a certain Fukutaicho. "She is also more responsible, caring, and compassionate when it comes to her division."

Hinamori developed a deep blush. Everyone nodded this time, much to Hinamori's amazement. She did _**not**_think she was more caring. A sigh escaped her lips.

"Very well then, seeing as there are four suggestions and only three spots to fill, the tests will take place six months from now. You are dismissed."

Hinamori started to exit, after everyone else had left, when a man came up to her. He was from the mobile corps from the look of his outfit, but his mask was off showing his face. From what she recognized, she could tell he wasn't a seated officer. Probably not even part of the second division, just the mobile corps. Most people that were just part of the mobile corps were never seen during the day; unless they wanted something.

When he was close enough to touch her, he gave her a look she didn't recognize. Leaning in, he spoke with a voice that was deep but not as deep as Hitsugaya's.

"You are pretty darn cute. You wanna have fun?" He waggled his eyebrows, "I can show you a good time. A little of this…..a little of that, whatever you want,"

"Excuse me, but I am busy and need to get going," Hinamori couldn't keep the fear out of her voice, yet, she didn't want to hurt him.

"Nah, work is for later! I am the third division leader of the mobile corps, I can make an excuse for ya," He was getting awfully close to her.

"I am a lieutenant; therefore you cannot cover my absence,"

"Sure I can. Pull a few strings hear and there, poof! You gotta an entire day with me," He was disgusting as he licked his lips and leaned in uncomfortably close. "We can stay in bed if you like."

She was very close to blowing him into smithereens with a kido of some sort, when a gruff feminine voice said, "What do you think you are doing?"

He pulled away and was about to retort when he saw who it was that said it. Soifon Taicho's image filled his face with terror. Hinamori cast a quiet and quick binding spell on him and then took a step back. Soifon walked up to the man and put her face next to his.

"Get this straight, when a girl like Hinamori _Fukutaicho_turns you down, accept it," with an emphasis placed on the word Fukutaicho, "You just might get lucky that I don't beat the living shit out of you and then put you in a holding cell to rot. And that would be _before_I told Hitsugaya Taicho. When he beats you up people are gonna wonder why. This will lead to Hinamori's other friends finding out what you did; including Rangiku, Ichigo, Rukia, and almost every Fukutaicho you can think of. I doubt you'd even survive Hitsugaya let alone them. Do you understand?"

He nodded furiously; she then proceeded to beat him into little bits of square flesh. Having mercy, she decided not to kill him; instead she sent him to the forth division for emergency medical help. Coming from Soifon, this was a lot of mercy. She also decided not to tell Hitsugaya, and as long as Hinamori didn't, the idiot under Soifon's command would live.

"I'm sorry about him, he recently got promoted and thinks he can do everything," Soifon said aloud to the shaken Fukutaicho.

Hinamori smiled, "Oh, I don't mind! It actually happens quite a lot… I was about to use kido when you showed up anyway."

Soifon, who was starting to really like Hinamori, began to feel concerned. "Come on, I will walk you home so you don't get beat up,"

On there way back toward Hinamori's division, the Second Squad Captain couldn't help but smile a little. _"I really like her. Of course, I'll never admit that to anyone. Still, maybe we'll be friends…"_

When they reached the fifth division, Hinamori unlocked her office doors and let herself inside after waving goodbye to Soifon. Soifon nodded and left Hinamori at the fifth division, making her way to where she was supposed to be.

* * *

Author: Finally! I got it up! Now I must wait for my beta reader to actually give me the third chapter so I can make editing changes... the reason it took me so long to get this one up is... I BLAME HER! No, not really. Darky-kun isn't that bad... and now she's gonna kill me with sticks. Until next chapter... ciao!


End file.
